Amándote, odiándote
by Wolf's Soul
Summary: Ying Fa Kinomoto y Xiaolang Li, prometidos desde su infancia desean conocerse, a su vez, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, compañeros de trabajo, se odian… SS!
1. Default Chapter

Hola, soy Wolf de nuevo con mi segundo fanfic. Espero que disfruten…

_WwWwWw_

"**Amándote, odiándote"**

_Prólogo_

_By Wolf's soul_

_WwWwWw_

_Acababa de salir del escenario, la mujer de definida sonrisa, (muy falsa por cierto). Hoy hubo una tediosa presentación en un teatro antiguo, en Japón, Tokio. _

_Sakura Kinomoto bajó lentamente las escaleras con fotógrafos siguiéndola desde muy cerca para la incomodidad de ella. El público todavía aplaudía desaforadamente, y el cabello rubio de ella se desprendió por voluntad propia. Era una peluca muy costosa, que hacía parecer el cabello natural. _

_Pero debajo de esos rizos rubios que quedaron en su bolsa, se esparció su cabello original, muy liso, y de brillante color ambarino. A pesar de que sonreía, y lo hacía muy bien y frecuentemente, su entrecejo era fruncido, imperceptiblemente para las cámaras y los fervientes admiradores de la joven, que a acababa de cumplir los 18 años de edad. _

_Sonrió una última vez para las cámaras, y con su semblante de cansancio se montó en su lujosa limusina. _

_-"¿Hacia dónde señorita?" Preguntó cortésmente el conductor. Fingió una sonrisa borrosa y con su tono de voz al máximo y cansado, solo pudo murmurar, -"A casa, James" _

_Hoy no tenía la compañía de su propio ejército, un grupo de diez guardaespaldas. Diez molestos guardaespaldas que no la dejaban ir ni siquiera a la esquina sin compañía. Añoraba sus días de su temprana adolescencia, en donde no tenía que preocuparse por sus negocios, ni por sus improvisaciones. _

_Ni mucho menos por un prometido fastidioso, al cual ni siquiera conocía y que sus padres habían arreglado el matrimonio dentro de un año más. Este acuerdo se había llevado a cabo desde que ella tenía dos años de edad y un año antes de la muerte de su madre. _

_Quería ser libre. _

_Si alguien alguna vez le había entrevistado, y bombardeado con preguntas absurdas, una de ellas fue ¿si no fueras humana, qué animal serías tú? Y la respuesta surgió desde muy adentro de su corazón. _

_Un ave. _

_Un pajarillo, pero la razón era oculta para todos. _

_Un ave, porque así volaría lejos de esta prisión. Muy lejos. _

_Sus flequillos caían agraciadamente sobre su cara, y su cuerpo escultural no dejaba de ser tentador. El aburrimiento la mataba, como todos los días, y quizá su única distracción sería ir de compras, tomar clases de baile y peinarse así misma. _

_Detestaba cuando alguien más tenía que tocar su cabello que era lo único que cuidaba con tanto recelo, ya que lo había heredado de su madre. (Notas de autor: Sé que en CCS la mamá tenía el cabello gris, pero yo quiero que así sea). _

_Tenía una casa algo pequeña para ser una actriz famosa, pero gustaba de su privacidad, y a pesar de la insistencia de Tomoyo, su manager y mejor amiga, había hecho de todo para comprarle una mansión, cosa que ella no quería y se rehusaba. _

_A Tomoyo le tomaba tiempo decidirse en comprar una buena pasta dental, sería una catástrofe si quisiera comprar una casa. _

_Ella, tenía una casa más grande que Sakura, tenía alrededor de veinte y tres años casada con un empresario y embarazada de gemelos. Quizá Tomoyo tenía una vida feliz, la vida que tanto anhelaba ella. Siempre envidió a Tomoyo, por su vida, deliberada y feliz. _

_Llegó a su casa, la cual era de un tamaño bastante extenso, pero según el comentario de su manager, "Si quisiese entrar tú y yo no cabríamos en esta cosa". _

_Por el momento, no tenía más empleados que James, su chofer que a partir de mañana entraría de vacaciones. Usualmente tenía una mucama, una cocinera y el batallón de guardaespaldas… pero todos salían de vacaciones durante un mes. Dejándola completamente sola. Y muy aliviada._

_Encendió la luz del lugar, y atravesando un largo pasillo decorado a su mismo gusto, encontró su habitación. Se quitó la ropa ajustada que traía y abrió la bañera. Una vez esta se hubo llenado, se metió en el agua tibia. _

_Mañana tenía varias cosas que hacer, una sesión de fotos publicitarias para su nueva serie, en la que iba a interpretar a una detective. Actuaba para la televisión y para el teatro. Nunca había participado en una película, pero aquello era muy tentador a veces. _

_Cerró los ojos. _

_Shaoran Li. _

_Hace días, su productor le había dicho su compañero de trabajo en esta ocasión. Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de no haberlo visto, él le recordaba a su prometido. Talvez era porque el apellido coincidía. Xiaolang Li. ¿Cuántos Li había en Japón o en todo el continente? _

_Ya se imaginaba mañana su encuentro con su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Un niño pedante y orgulloso que no tiene idea de la vida real. _

_Un niño con la fortuna asegurada desde que puso un pie en el mundo. Un niño mimado y engreído. Y le enfurecía pensar que tendría que trabajar con un hombre así. O por lo menos, así eran todos los actores con los que había trabajado. ¿Cuál sería la posibilidad de un cambio?_

_Y a la vez, su prometido flotó en su mente. _

_Xiaolang. Sonaba muy valiente. La curiosidad siempre le había invadido, pero nunca se atrevió a contactarlo. Según el acuerdo de los padres, ellos dos debían conocerse dentro de un año más. Faltaba tan poco. _

_Aunque el mismo hecho le fastidiaba, y la ira se encogía en sus venas no podía evitar sentir expectación. _

_Xiaolang Li… Deseó conocerlo desde que se enteró de su existencia… y del importante puesto que llevaría en su vida. _

_Shaoran Li, como detestaba ese nombre desde ya. No quería trabajar con pedantes, pero era el pan de cada día. _

¿Quién diría?

Odiaba desde ya a la misma persona…

_WwWwWw Notas:_

Hola, lectores, como sabrán soy nueva aquí en Espero que ese prólogo les haya satisfecho sobre los pensamientos de Sakura sobre su "prometido" y a la vez "compañero". Ja, ja. Para la próxima, (dependiendo del número de reviews, no es que sea una loca que solo le importan los reviews, pero para un principiante, es importante, ya que te da el paso firme que necesitas para continuar) mostraré los pensamientos de Shaoran.

Trato de ser original, ya que no he visto que ningún fic tenga este plot… Gracias a los lectores de 22 minutos, un capítulo nuevo de esa serie saldrá pronto.

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir que dejen reviews, si quieren la actualización… ¿no?

_Saludos,_

_Wolf. _


	2. Choque

_WwWwWw_

_¡Hola! Soy Wolf, con el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Gracias por sus reviews. _

"**Amándote, odiándote"**

_Capítulo 1: "Choque"_

_By Wolf's soul_

_Cerró la puerta de su departamento con pesadez, demasiada pesadez. Estaba absolutamente cansado. Hoy había hecho una entrevista, con algunos periodistas curiosos sobre este nuevo personaje que interpretaría en una novela romántica, junto con una chica la cual ni le sabía el nombre. Éste era su primera oportunidad de trabajar en algo que a él le gustaba, y no quería echarlo al vertedero tan rápidamente. _

_Tenía varias cosas y preocupaciones en su mente en el momento, pero no iba a dejar que esto se arruinara. _

_Nunca le había gustado el mundo de los negocios, los cuales tenía que manejar para el bien de su familia, siendo el único heredero de su gran clan. Pero eso no iba a impedir que alcanzara su sueño. Ya tenía veinte años de edad y creía que era tiempo suficiente como para haber aprendido de sus obligaciones. _

_Estaba vestido en un terno formal, ya que antes de la fastidiosa entrevista, había cerrado unos cuantos contratos. Sus ojos de color ámbar se iluminaron ante el pensamiento de llegar a su cama y dormir durante una semana… sólo si eso fuera posible. _

_Si fuera posible… _

_Pero sus deberes y obligaciones lo asediaban, así mismo como sus estúpidos consejeros ansiaban sacarle dinero de algún lado, pero él nunca lo permitiría. Había nacido en la opulencia, pero no era ningún tonto, no se dejaba manipular por nadie, mucho menos hombres en los cuales no confiaba un ápice. _

_Miró su contestadora y había veintitrés estúpidos mensajes en la memoria. Encendió la máquina y se dispuso a oír los mensajes. _

_**-"Xiaolang, recuerda que mañana es el contrato del nuevo empresario de…" ** La voz de su madre. Pasó al siguiente mensaje. _

_**-"Xiaolang, no te olvides del contrato de mañana…" **Otra vez la voz de su madre. Y a sí se la pasó cambiando y cambiando de mensajes hasta que llegó a uno que le interesaba. _

_**-"Shaoran, ya tengo el nombre de tu nueva compañera de trabajo… Se llama Sakura Ki…" **Y la fiel contestadora dio su último suspiro de vida. Tomó sus cabellos entre sus dedos en señal de frustración, ése había sido Eriol, su manager y mejor amigo. ¿Cómo una baratija como su contestadora lo podía frustrar tanto? _

_-"Rayos," Murmuró sacándose la corbata verde oliva que cargaba… Luego su saco, y para después haberse despojado del cinturón. Su camisa quedó encima de su enorme cama en su habitación junto con su ropa interior y sus pantalones, y se metió a la ducha. _

_Sakura… ¿Sakura qué? El nombre le sonaba como si la persona fuera alguien absolutamente engreída. Qué coraje. _

_Si algo había que odiaba más que a sus consejeros, era tratar con niñas mimadas. _

_Analizó su vida por un segundo, un solo segundo. _

_No sabía por qué aquel nombre le traía recuerdos de su prometida; nunca la había conocido, y no sabía nada más de ella que vivía aquí mismo en Tokio… y que se llamaba Ying Fa Kinomoto. Quizá ella era china, lo cual sería un problema ya que nunca manejó muy bien el idioma, a pesar de que su familia era china. Incluso él había nacido en China, pero cuando fue pequeño, lo habían traído a vivir en Japón. _

_Nunca más había vuelto a su tierra natal. _

_Hablaba varios idiomas, el japonés, el inglés y el francés. Se defendía en el italiano y sabía como sobrevivir en el chino… _

_Tenía muchas ansias de conocerla. No sabía si la mujer con la que estaría por el resto de sus días, fuera hermosa e inteligente. ¿Y si fuera una tonta? ¿Y si por el contrario, era demasiado inteligente, y él pareciera un pelele? Millones de preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, desde que la joven fue indicada como su futura esposa. _

_El hombre era absolutamente irresistible ante la vista de las mujeres. Tenía una cuantiosa fortuna, era apuesto y listo. Y si él supiera, un hombre que trabajaría con Sakura Kinomoto, una de las jóvenes más deseadas por los adolescentes, causando gran envidia entre los personajes masculinos. _

_Eso era una buena descripción para él. El hombre perfecto. _

_Dejando su ropa tirada por doquier, se puso unos simples boxers, y se quedó dormido en la calma de sus sábanas blancas. _

_No sin antes murmurar en su subconsciente, _

_-"Ying Fa…" _

_WwWwWw_

_Como casi nunca sucedía, se había quedado dormido. El sueño había sido tan agradable, que no había querido despertarse. No, no. _

_Se metió a la ducha y salió casi por las mismas. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, desayunó un sándwich frío que había estado guardado por tanto tiempo en la refrigeradora, que empezaba a tomar un color amarillento. _

_Una taza de café sin edulcorante, y estaba listo. Hoy vestía algo casual, no muy formal y con aspecto sexy. _

_Se "peinó" con los dedos lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Era uno de estos momentos en los que maldecía vivir en el último piso del edificio. _

_Después de cinco minutos de espera en el ascensor, corrió hasta su auto, y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo… _

_Faltaban solo cinco minutos para la cita que tenía con el primer productor de la cinta… _

_La luz verde se esfumó del semáforo, y se dispuso la naranja, para cuando él llegara quedó en la roja. Tamborileaba sus dedos impacientemente, fue cuando se decidió a cruzar, ya que faltaban unos segundos para que llegara más atrasado que nunca. _

_Fue en ese momento. _

_El impacto. _

_Un choque. _

_Dos conductores apresurados. _

_Dos conductores furiosos. _

_Una actriz molesta. _

_Un futuro actor enojado. _

_¿Qué más podía pasar? _

_-"¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?" Gritó ella, mirando los dos carros que alguna vez fueron hermosos, totalmente destrozados. Ambos estaban ilesos a causa de las bolsas de aire de seguridad. _

_-"¿¿¿ESTÁS CIEGA?" Gritó él de igual manera. La joven mujer lo miró furiosa, estaban solos en la calle, ya que todos los testigos misteriosamente habían desaparecido. _

_Los ojos verdes iracundos de ella mostraban el enojo que poseía en este momento. _

_-"¿¿AHORA YO SOY LA CIEGA? ¡Ja! ¡Me haces reír! ¡Tú eres el maldito que se olvidó que cuando hay semáforo rojo NO SE DEBE AVANZAR!" Shaoran salió del auto. Diablos. Esto no estaba sucediendo. _

_No estaba atrasado. _

_No estaba discutiendo con una energúmena. _

_Y principalmente, su auto preferido NO ESTABA DESTRUIDO. _

_Sentía que su ira crecía cada vez que miraba la angelical cara de la mujer que estaba igual de afectada. Maldición. Miró su reloj… media hora tarde ya. Los autos pasaban por ahí, echando un vistazo a los afectados. _

_¿Qué más podía hacer? Tomó su móvil, y llamó a Eriol. _

**_-"¿Hola?" _** _Contestó él. _

_**-"Eriol, disculpa que estoy atrasado es que una loca me arrolló el auto y llegaré más tarde que nunca a esa estúpida reunión…"** Dijo lo más apresurado que pudo. _

_**-"¡Hey! Cálmate Shaoran, la reunión no es hoy en la mañana… es en la tarde," **Juró que su quijada golpeaba el piso en este momento. _

_Le tomó un par de segundos analizar la situación… ¿O sea que esto… era para NADA? Después de largas horas hipotéticas, de intentar analizar la situación… Oh diablos. _

_**-"¿Me harías el favor de enviar una grúa a la calle Hill Tercera?" **Preguntó furioso todavía. Miró a la mujer con el rabillo de su ojo. Ella se encontraba observando con horror lo que le había sucedido a su auto. _

**_-"Está bien, adiós" _** _Shaoran suspiró intentando calmarse un poco. Era solo un auto… lo bueno había sido que nadie estaba afectado… _

'_¿SOLO UN AUTO? ¡¡Ese es tu auto favorito!' Le reprochó una estúpida voz en su cabeza. _

_Golpeó lo que quedaba de su bello último modelo. Sintió que pudo haberse fracturado la muñeca, pero en el momento, eso era lo de menos. Su auto de 50.000 dólares de costo, estaba ahí, en media calle, arruinado, y la póliza de seguro, no cubriría todo el gasto… a demás, ése había sido su regalo de quince años, por su fallecido padre. Ninguna póliza en el mundo podría cubrir el valor sentimental de ese auto. _

_Cómo odiaba a la mujer que estaba ahí parada… _

_No la odiaba, odiar era poco… _

_Los ojos verdes de la chica quedaron grabados en su memoria… _

_Para así comenzar con un triángulo de –odio- _

¿Quién diría?

Ja.

_WwWwWw Notas:_

_Quiero agradecer personalmente a todos los lectores de mis fics. Aquí les presento el segundo capítulo de mi fic, Amándote, odiándote. Antes de haberlo llamado así pensé en ponerle "odio amarte" pero da la casualidad que escuché una canción que también llevaba esa frase, y no quise ser copiona ni nada. _

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo mejorar en algo? No se preocupen, el encuentro de SS será dentro del siguiente chapter, el cual será subido dentro de un par de días más._

_Como soy principiante, no sabía si debía agradecerles uno por uno, ya que no sé si esta página saque a los fics que ponen con agradecimientos, me ha gustado hacerlo… A.A me ayudarían mucho si me dijeran si los debo poner o no. _

Aris: Gracias por tu importante opinión, hasta pronto.

Honguito: Gracias por tu review y por tu crítica constructiva, pero quiero que estos dos capítulos queden ladeadas, ya que así me guío por las descripciones, este va a ser el último capítulo que quede así, y disculpa la molestia de tener que leer así. Chao-

Lilika Yanagisawa: Hola, gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, al comienzo pensé que el summary era pésimo, pero… parece que a todos les ha gustado, gracias nuevamente, Wolf.

Varina-saku: Hola, gracias por tu buena onda, y tu review, espero saber si el capítulo te complació o no.

ºFairy of the wateryº: Mucho gusto, soy Wolf, (en mi nick, dice Wolf's soul, pero todos me llaman Wolf, ja, ja.) Gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión, forma mucha importancia para mí.

juna-chan: Hola, gracias por el review, y creo que estás confundida… Lo que sucede es que Ying Fa en chino se traduce al japonés como Sakura, y Xiaolang o Xiao Lang en chino significa Shaoran. Es una forma de confundir y despistar a los personajes para que no sospechen que se van a casar! Con gusto te expliqué y quisiera saber si te gustó este chapter o no. Ja ne.

Ishitary: Vaya, eres la primera persona que me dice que tengo un buen estilo. Lo aprecio como no tienes idea, muchísimas gracias. Hasta luego.

Saku-Cerezo4: Gracias por el review, y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, gracias nuevamente por haber leído y espero que no te desconectes.

Hillary Anna-Chan: Arigatou por el review, continúa leyendo! Hasta luego.

Belen: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, es verdad, senda sorpresa que se llevará nuestra protagonista no? Al igual que Shaoran. Bye!

k-rlita: Hello, por supuesto que no pondré a shaoran de niño mimado… no me gustan que mis personajes lleven esa característica en particular. Gracias por tu review, espero con ansias a ver si te gustó la personalidad de Li.

Kata: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review, sé que la idea es original… espero que nadie la copie, U.U en todo caso, millón de 'arigatou' para ti.

Celina Sosa: Llevas el nombre de una de mis amigas… en todo caso, gracias por tu apoyo para conmigo y con el fic, adiós.

Princesa Sakura: Hola princesa, ja, me hace algo de gracia llamarte así. Gracias por tu soporte para conmigo en base a tus comentarios. Lo estimo bastante. Bye.

Katesmoker: je, je, gracias por tus ánimos. Me siento bien, cada vez que leo los reviews, y me recuerda al tuyo y procuro seguir continuando. Gracias y hasta pronto.

Selenne Kiev: Hoola, gracias, gracias, espero que sigas leyendo, okie? Hasta luego! (espero poder actualizar pronto).

Serenity-princess: Hola, Mayra. Gracias por tu review, trataré de continuar lo más pronto posible. See ya!

Desmalfoy: Hola! Veo que tú fuiste la primera persona en apoyar mi fic. Te lo agradezco inmensamente, y espero que te mantengas pendiente de una próxima actualización, bye.

_Y esas fueron todas las amables personas que me dieron su apoyo, gracias. También espero superar la cantidad de reviews a los que recibí en el primer capítulo… _

_Ah, y con mi otro fic, "22" como yo suelo llamarle, estoy un poco atascado… No se preocupen, de esta semana no pasa la actualización de ese fic. _

Saludos,

_Wolf…_


	3. Caos

Fanfic: "Amándote, odiándote"

Capítulo 2: "Caos"

By _Wolf's soul_

Estaba realizando la tediosa sesión de fotografías, y aún no podía quitar ese semblante de furia en su juvenil rostro. Recordaba como el hombre cínicamente se había largado, con su chatarra en una grúa, y la había dejado en medio de una avenida principal, para que a ELLA, la aprisionaran las autoridades.

Casi había ido a parar a la cárcel, de no ser por una buena suma de dinero que tuvo que pagar a cierto policía corrupto.

¡¡Pero ella no tenía la culpa!

El cínico del tipo, no había esperado menos de diez minutos, y ya había desaparecido.

Tampoco se había percatado de que su licencia de conducir, estaba caducada por… DOS MALDITOS DÍAS… lo que le había costado un par de billetes más.

Eso era lo que usualmente sucedía cuando nunca conduces, siempre estás rodeada de guardaespaldas molestos, y prácticamente se desviven por ti.

Su auto estaba arruinado, el seguro no cubriría por él, ya que nunca había pagado una sola cuenta, por haberse "descuidado".

En fin… cosas mundanas de la vida, que les SUCEDEN A TODOS.

Su día había comenzado con su desayuno, al ver que le faltaba algo de leche, y cosas que debía comprar, salió de la comodidad de su casa para ir al supermercado, a enfrentarse a algo que nunca se imaginaría.

Un maniático que conducía como una BESTIA, y que ni siquiera se había disculpado. Y luego sucedió todo el inconveniente de los policías intentando llevársela.

Oh. Se olvidaba de otro pequeñísimo detalle.

La prensa.

La prensa, la había fotografiado desde todos los ángulos posibles, y de seguro, para el día siguiente, o quizá hoy mismo encabezaría los periódicos amarillistas de la ciudad.

Y todo por culpa de un fulano, que si lo veía nuevamente, juraba por su vida, que lo haría añicos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-**_"Sakura, mírame a mí…" _** Se impuso un fotógrafo, captando la atención de ella.

Estaba vestida como toda una detective, y la sesión se llevaba a cabo en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, a la cual había llegado más atrasada que nunca, a causa de sus pequeños problemas.

Dentro de poco, todos irían a los estudios, en donde intentarían grabar la primera escena, a ver si salía bien, y todos los actores se sentían conformes con sus roles.

Sakura rodó sus ojos, y aún faltaba conocer al engreído Li…

Eran las dos de la tarde, y ya había tenido más acción que en todo un año…

Y tengo toda la razón, _el día solo comenzaba. _

_WwWwWw_

Shaoran Li llegó al estudio, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de periodistas, que no cesaban en hacerle preguntas y querían siempre empaparse de las últimas en la compañía Li, y cómo habían tomado la decisión de trabajar como actor. En fin, cosas triviales…

Sería una serie conocida, de detectives, nada del otro mundo, según su propio criterio.

Y con un 'Sin comentarios' se alejó de la prensa para encaminarse a su destinatario. ¿No se cansaban? Ayer mismo le habían entrevistado y ya estaban hambrientos de información.

Miró su reloj, eran las dos treinta de la tarde, la hora que habían acordado para conocer al que sería director y a su "queridísima" nueva compañera.

**_-"¡Shaoran! ¡Al fin has llegado!" _** Dijo una mujer de no menos de veinticinco años de cabellos negros, y ojos rubíes intensos. Shaoran la observó horrorizado…

Meiling.

**_-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Meiling?" _**Expresó su sorpresa por medio de su tono rudo. Era su única prima, por parte paterna. En realidad, la única prima que había conocido, ya que los Li eran tan extensos, que nunca se tomó la molestia de conocerlos.

**_-"Tantas palabras duras… Shao, me decepcionas," _** Dijo en un mohín melancólico falso. Shaoran rodó sus ojos, y suspiró.

**_-"En serio, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _** Se tranquilizó un poco. La joven dio una sonrisa algo malvada.

**_-"Soy la directora…" _** Era de suponerse. La mujer llevaba una camiseta con letras enorme en su pecho diciendo DIRECTORA. –**_"Ven, te voy a presentar al elenco, los he seleccionado cuidadosamente," _**Dijo volteándose, para avanzar por un pasillo en donde daba a los vestuarios.

**_-"Como has llegado un poco atrasado, todos ya están vestidos, a excepción de Sakura, la cual está realizando una sesión de fotos publicitarias…" _** El joven asintió con un ceño que se acentuaba cada vez más y más.

Meiling tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta ingresó, al vestuario femenino. Todas las chicas estaban maquillándose, y voltearon a verlos. Había cinco chicas, de distintas edades y apariencias.

**_-"Hola chicas… Este es Shaoran, Shaoran, éstas son las chicas: Naoko, Chiharu, Nakuru, Kaho y Ricka…" _** La lengua de Meiling siempre había sido algo "fluida" pero en estos momentos eran los que Shaoran maldecía que así fuera. Si a penas había podido escuchar los nombres, y ni bien había terminado con la "presentación", lo había arrastrado hasta llegar al vestuario de los hombres.

**_-"Éste es Shaoran, Shaoran, éstos son los chicos…Yamazaki, Eric, Dan y Rob, ellos son los principales… el resto son dobles," _**Dijo sacándolo nuevamente del lugar, sin tener una oportunidad de presentarse, o entablar una conversación.

**_-"¿Dónde está Eriol?" _**Le preguntó de repente Meiling, como si se hubiera acordado del hombre.

**_-"Está con Tomoyo porque…" _**

**_-"Ah, está bien, mañana le diré…" _** ¡¡Cómo la detestaba! ¡No lo dejaba hablar! ¡¡Lo llevaba arrastrando por todos lados! Y para colmo, ¡¡Lo interrumpía!

Si no le había comenzado a salir espuma de la boca por la rabia que tenía era un verdadero milagro.

Seguían avanzando por los corredores, hasta llegar a una amplia sala, Shaoran apretaba su puño cada vez más y más. Meiling seguía hablando para sí misma, ignorando que él pisaba tierra o respiraba aire.

**_-"Bien, aquí estamos… Shaoran, te voy a presentar con Sakura… supongo que ya escuchaste hablar de ella… ¿Cierto?" _**El joven negó con su ceño prácticamente así… V de tanto enojo.

Ingresando a la sala de fotografía, Meiling corrió hacia una particular chica, que estaba volteada a las espaldas de ambos.

**_-"¡¡Sakura! ¡Este es Shaoran!" _** Como si mágicamente se hubiera volteado…

Dos pares de ojos estaban ensanchándose a su máximo.

**_-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU!" _**

Gritaron de la sorpresa…

Oh. Oh.

WwWwWw

Notas de Autor:

Ja, ja, fue divertido hacer esto. Lamento mucho el retraso chicos, pero es que estuve algo ocupado, con mis cosas de la U, y todo eso. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Me han motivado mucho al escribir, y ahora voy a contestar a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews.

_Gabby: _Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, disculpa la tardanza, espero que sigas leyendo, saludos para ti.

_Desmalfoy: _Gracias por el review, no había podido continuar porque tenía una tesis en la U, pero ahora como ya salí de eso, puedo seguir escribiendo. Gracias nuevamente, y chao.

_Ireli456: _Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste este capítulo también y no te desconectes!

_Celina Sosa: _Hola, gracias por el review y perdón por la tardanza, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sip, Shaoran y Saku chocaron! Ahora se encontraron, ja, ja. Veamos qué sucederá.

_AoMe Hisoshima: _Gracias por el review, espero que continúes leyendo!

_Justary-san: _Hola, je, je se nota que te gusta el ss, pronto saldrán las escenas más interesantes, ya verás... ja, ja. Por el momento, no puedo publicar capis más largos, porque estoy algo ocupado, pero... pronto, creo que el siguiente capi, será el doble o el triple del de este. Saludos, Wolf.

_Serenity Princess: _Hola! Bueno, aquí está el capí, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review.

_Hikari Katsuragi: _Hola Hikari, espero que no te hayas olvidado que este fic existe. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos, Wolf.

_Saku-Cerezo4:_ Gracias por tu review, y los ánimos, epsero que leas también el capi.

_Pantera: _Hola! Gracias, pues, espero que el próximo capítulo también sea divertido de escribir, saludos.

_Kayla-chan: _Ja, ja, pues sí, ya se enteraron que son compañeros de rodaje, pero lo de prometidos no se enterarán hasta después de un tiempo, ja, ja. Gracias por tu review.

_Waterlily Lozania: _Hola, síp claro que puedes llamarme Wolf, en realidad ése es mi nombre pero como habían muchos que se llamaban así... en fin, gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

_Ishtary-Sahury: _Ja, ja, gracias por tu paciencia, saludos, y hasta luego.

_Fairy of the Watery: _Gracias por haber respondido mi pregunta, je, je sí, no soy muy principiante que digamos en escribir, llevo años escribiendo, pero aquí publicando fics en esta página si, y también adaptando las historias a estos personajes, sí soy bastante principiante. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

_Varina-saku: _Hola, disculpa la demora, lo lamento mucho y espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review, bye.

_Kote-otaku: _Bueno, ya veremos si logro conseguir que el fic te guste tanto como Shaoran, espero que sí, gracias por tu review.

_Hillary: _Oh, disculpa que me haya demorado, pero es que estaba bastante ocupado, perdón y gracias por tu review.


End file.
